ChalkZone - Die Zauberkreide
700px 22.03.2002 (Nickelodeon) 27.01.2006 (Nick) }} ChalkZone – Die Zauberkreide (Schweiz: Rudis Zauberkreide) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie von Nickelodeon. Hergestellt wurde sie von den Frederator Studios und der kanadischen Animationsfirma CINAR. Die Serie lehnt sich lose am Zeichentrickfilm Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings aus dem Jahr 1974 an. Handlung Rudi, die Hauptfigur findet eines Tages eine Zauberkreide , die ihm den Zutritt zur magischen Kreidewelt hinter der Schiefertafel ermöglicht, wo alles landet, was jemals von Tafeln weggewischt wurde, und in der alles, was man mit der Zauberkreide zeichnet, zum Leben erwacht. Sein Geheimnis erzählt er nur seiner Freundin Penny Sanchez. In der Kreidewelt trifft er jeweils den Superhelden Snap vom Planeten Snap. Zusammen bekämpfen sie allerlei Monster und bestehen viele Abenteuer. Charaktere * [[Rudi Tabootie|''Rudi Tabootie]] ist ein kleiner, scheuer Junge aus Plainsville, einer fiktiven Stadt. In der ChalkZone wächst er über sich hinaus und wird regelmäßig zum Helden, vor allem dank seinem großen Zeichentalent. * [[Snap|Snap]] ist ein kleinwüchsiger Superheld vom Planeten Snap und schon seit langem ein beliebtes Zeichenmotiv von Rudi. Dank der Zauberkreide wurde er lebendig und ist seither auch Rudis bester Freund. Snap ist furchtlos und heldenmütig, aber stets freundlich. * [[Penny Sanchez|Penny Sanchez]] ist die beste Freundin von Rudi. Sie ist das Mathematikgenie ihrer Klasse und kann Rudi oft dabei helfen, Probleme zu lösen, da sie einiges vernünftiger und überlegter ist als er. Außer Rudi, ist sie die einzige reale Person, die nach ChalkZone kommt. * [[Joe Tabootie|Joe Tabootie]] ist Rudis Vater, ein großer, freundlicher Metzger. Er versteht nicht, wieso sich sein Sohn so sehr fürs Malen begeistert, es wäre ihm lieber, wenn er später auch Metzger würde. Aber er mag seinen Sohn auch so. * [[Mildred Tabootie|Mildred Tabootie]] ist die dicke Mutter von Rudi. Sie ist Herausgeberin der Klatschkolumne und eine lebenslustige, überschwängliche Person. * [[Schlägertyp Schmitt|Schlägertyp Schmitt]] ist der Schulrowdy und geht mit Rudi und Penny in dieselbe Klasse. Er ärgert vor allem Rudi, Penny und andere Schwächere. Er nennt Rudi immer Cartoony. * [[Horace T. Wilter|Horace T. Wilter]] ist der Klassenlehrer von Rudis Klasse. Er ist streng, cholerisch und hat einen geradezu krankhaften Hass auf Cartoons. Episoden 1. Staffel # Das erste Abenteuer / Spinnen-Horror / Bushel Full Of Yum # Das Snap-Mobil / Die geklaute Formel / Zukunftsmusik / Mumbo Jumbo Jump # Die Durchdreher kommen! / Rapunzel / Schnauzbart zugelaufen / Comin' To Life # An den Pommes-frites-Fällen / Ein saugstarkes Geschenk / Die große Flussfahrt / Escucha mi Corazon # Snap aus dem Wasser / Zwei linke Füße / Rudus Tabutus / All Day Jam # Der Schmierfink / Der Kuchentag / Der Geheimgang / In der Zauberzone # Das Loch in der Mauer / Babysitter / Snap, der Superheld # Der Zaubertrick / Das tragbare Portal / Snap auf Tour / Durchs Gesicht gefahren # Der Müllberg / Die falschen Snaps / Die Spaß-Linie / Auf den Hund gekommen # Der geplatzte Ballon / Snap baut sein Traumhaus / Das Ballett der Hydranten / Da bist du ja! # Der Überfall / Kampf der Kreiden / Die Schoko-Mahlzeit / Oh My My # Der Smooch / Die Kreide-Maschine / All The Way To The Top # Verliebt in einen Kürbis / Snaps Albtraum / Snap - einfach unwiderstehlich! / Please Let Me In # Die Kreide-Königin / Kleopatras Geheimnis / Snap und die drei Wünsche / Chunky # Zeichnen und Zeichnen lassen / Sechs und Setzen! / Die Blümchen-Show / Flashlight # Das rosa Grauen / Verfolgung durch zwei Welten / Mitternachtskonzert / Dream a Lotta # In der Zwickmühle / Schlaflos in der Kreide / Iss mich! / Scat # Das Lach-Wasser / Das singende Wohnmobil / Die Doofi-Doppelgänger / Lollipoppian Rhapsody # Was Malte malte / Rache-Späße / In der Insekten-Bar # Die Wirbelwind-Plage / Märchen-Zaubereien / Die Spionage-Fliege / Good to Go # Die Enthüllungs-Story / Kreideweiße Hochzeit / Geschenk für die Dame / Greetings from Greenland # Ärger mit dem Doppelgänger / Midnight Train # Zungenbrecher / Augapfel-Ausflug / Die Tofu-Ballade / Golden Thumb # Der Milchreis ruft / Das Unterwelt-Klo / Die Enten-Olympiade / The Happiest Song in the World # Die Schmiergeister / Ein winziges Piratenproblem / Der Wer-Frosch / Magic Carpet Ride # Die Talent-Show / Attacke des Rudysaurus / Monster gesucht! / Livin' It Up # Die lila Wolke / Verschleppt nach Küchenschabia / Im Katastrophenpark / I Need A Song # Das Weihnachtsmann-Chaos # (The Big Blow Up) # Kürbis-Liebe # Die Tanzmaschine / Das Monster-Einkaufszentrum / Zwei Flaschen auf Reisen / Piece O' Cake # Rudys Rock-Konzert / Familie Von Snap / Kampf um den Gral / Earthmover # Im Grusel-Labyrinth / Der vergiftete Brief / Die Etiketten-Polizei / Too Much To Do # Total verknallt / Die Hula-Badehose / In der Kreidewildnis / Go Pop # Der Treibsandmann / Die Vampir-Kannibalen von New York / Mörderischer Atem / Time To Go Home # Die rote Zauberkreide / Die Sache mit dem Ohr / Superheld Snap / It Is To Laugh # Stummfilmzeit / Die Weißwandtafel / Der Yada-Yada-Yeti / Doofus Penny's Grand Opening # So ein Affentheater! / List im Lehrerzimmer / Sekunden-Thriller / Mosquito # Angriff der Dunkelratte / In der Gedächtniskammer / Gelbe Sonne, blauer Stern / Let's Go Wandering # Der boshafte Zeitgeist / Stierischer Ärger / Meine Mine / Let It Blow Away Preise *2002: Pixi Award Wissenwertes *ChalkZone - Die Zauberkreide ist ein Spin-Off von Oh Yeah! Cartoons. *Rudi ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Tagträumer. Jedoch besitzt er durch seine Zauberkreide auch die fantastische Fähigkeit, seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen. Dies begeistert die Cartoonfans und macht den 10-Jährigen so sympathisch. Themen wie Freundschaft, Mut und Abenteuer werden in dem erfolgreichen Cartoon, der in den USA 2002 bereits den Pixi Award gewonnen hat, ganz groß geschrieben. *Die erste Staffel beinhaltete nur sechs Episoden, die 2002 ausgestrahlt wurden. Die zweite Staffel hatte mehr Episoden und kam ab 2003 im Fernsehen. In der Schweiz lief die Serie in einer schweizerdeutsch synchronisierten Version auf SF zwei. In den USA kam auch ein Soundtrack-Album zur Serie raus namens ''In The Zone (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Album von Britney Spears). Weblinks * ChalkZone auf nick.de * en:ChalkZone nl:Chalkzone Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Nicktoons